Bieber Fever
by Awesome Archer
Summary: Major Bieber flaming here. Don't like, don't read.


**Bieber Fever**

**A/N: I have no idea why I decided to write this. **

**Kisaragi City has recently been plagued with one of the most serious diseases known to man. Atsuki and crew discover that even Silent is no match against… Bieber Fever. What's the number for 911 again?**

**Crap summary is crap.**

**Really, serious Bieber bashing. Don't like, don't read.**

**For once, when people looked over at Atsuki Saijo's sitting form, they noticed an even gloomier expression than normal. And the cause of this face?**

**Nami.**

**You see, Nami had recently gained affinity for crappy American pop and rap music. Lady Gaga, B.O.B., you name it, she's listened to it.**

**Of course Yayoi had been rather concerned for Nami's obsession. Considering their parents offered no help whatsoever, being at work most of the time. Yayoi had become somewhat of a second parent to the young girl and her large yellow Labrador named Melody.**

**It wasn't too long before Nami had found her idol, in the form of a sixteen year old pop idol, Justin Bieber.**

**Atsuki had no idea how she got into him in such a short time. It only seemed like hours before she had gone on a complete rampage to find tickets to his next concert, which would ironically be held in Kisaragi in a few weeks. **

**All hope he had was soon lost as Atsuki walked to school. He met up with Shinji and Ryo on the way.**

"**Hey guys!"**

**Shinji, being the shortest of the trio, struggled to keep up with the other guys.**

**Ryo waved back at Shinji and gave a warm smile. "Hey Shinji. What's up?"**

**Shinji groaned, drooping his head a bit. "Nothing. Mika's just.."**

"**Just what?" Ryo asked.**

"**Well, since that concert has been announced she's been a little weird." He sighed.**

" **No surprise there." Ryo said. "I've heard girls all over the school have been clawing each others eyes out for tickets. Makes you glad you're a guy, right?"**

"**Right." They all replied.**

**At school….**

**The lunchroom was in an unusual buzz. High voices of girls squealing reached even the farthest classrooms and the teacher's room.**

**One such teacher was Arthur Mays, the famous foreign artist who decided to live in Kisaragi after he encountered a painting by a resident of the city. He tried once to commit suicide while being possessed by Silent last year. He was saved by Atsuki's telepathic powers and has recovered since then.**

**Arthur glanced around confused. He had never witnessed such chaos in his years of teaching at the school. He decided to head down to see if anyone knew what was going on.**

**He bumped into Yayoi Kamishiro in the hallway while she carried one of her paintings for his class. She smiled once she saw him.**

"**Mr. Mays. How are you?"**

**Arthur smiled brightly at her. She was always cheerful and lovely to be around.**

"**I'm fine, thank you Miss Kamishiro. I was just wondering what all the fuss was in the café. Would you know anything about it?"**

**Yayoi flushed and bowed slightly.**

"**Sir, I think it's because of the concert in a few weeks at Rainbow Hill. I think the main performer is Justin Bieber. He seems really popular, though I wouldn't know. I don't listen to that kind of music."**

**Beiber, huh? Now Arthur hadn't been caught up in teen trends, but he did know about how crazy teens would get when they could see their favourite singer on stage.**

**He placed a hand on her shoulder gently.**

"**Yayoi, it's quite alright. Now go ahead and get something to eat. I'll have a look at that painting and get back to you on it later."**

**Yayoi nodded and skipped through the hallways to the café. She had hoped to get some rose-hip tea and just relax with her friends Rui and Mika. She blushed just a bit, wondering if Saijo would join them like he did occasionally. **

**It seemed to everyone of her friends that Atsuki was either completely unaware of her small crush on him, or just too polite to let her down. Her blush grew brighter, almost rivaling her cherry-red locks as she thought of him actually admitting that he liked her.**

"**Heeey Yayoi!"**

**Yayoi was startled by the loud voice of her friends Mika Nozaki and Rui Yamase. The two girls were clad in T-shirts covered in the face of Justin Bieber. Pins of the singer decorated Mika's uniform jacket and she was gripping tickets in her right hand.**

"**Oh my god, you won't believe what I scored today!" She said loudly.**

**Rui piped up, "A boyfriend?"**

**Mika pouted and hit her friend with a cafeteria menu. **

"**No, you idiot! I got tickets for the concert at Rainbow Hill!"**

**Rui and Mika looked at each other excitedly, then they started jumping up and down, looking like retards.**

"**This is gonna be great," Rui replied. "Yayoi, you're going too, right?"**

**Yayoi looked down at her lap for a second. "Um, you see I.." She was cut off by Mika grabbing her hands with a huge grin on her face.**

"**Yay! Luckily I got some extra tickets, so the guys can go with us too!"**

"**Um, Mika, that might be a bad idea."**

**Mika face scrunched up in confusion. "Why?"**

"**Remember the **_**incident**_**?"**

**The three girls faces instantly paled.**

"**Please…please don't talk about that ever again."**

**Rui scoffed. "Come on guys, it was just a **_**little **_**pancake batter. We got it off in time!"**

"**Yeah, a few minutes before Kenichi got back."**

"**It's not my problem that Akira can't use a blender!"**

"**Uh, Rui, you were the one that dragged him back to Sweet Ring and demanded that he make some smoothies."**

**Rui crossed her arms. "Well, fine. Here are your tickets. Don't even think about losing them, I'll be off to find the guys!"**

**Mika glanced at a confused Yayoi.**

"**Want some pancakes?"**

**A/N: Ok..wtf? About the **_**"incident"**_** I plan on writing something about that, but until then, please use your imagination~!**

**This was a mostly Yayoi chapter. Well, I like her. I know, it's short, but it is a multi chapter fic (which I didn't want it to be). Anyway, I start school in 3 DAYS! Craaap~ Big school, little me.**

**Leave a review or something. Next chapter in about…a few days if I get enough inspiration.**


End file.
